Her Lord, Her Master
by AniHitachiinLover
Summary: She lived for only him, her lord, her master, her god. Tamaki and Kagome
1. Pain or Love

He was her lord, master and god, his own assassin, she lived to serve him. She didn't ask for anything else only his heart but she never could tell him her love for him. Tamaki he was in love with a peasant named Haruhi, she had nothing, nothing to offer him. He didn't see that she wasn't in love with him but another peasant like her.

He sent Haruhi gifts but she would always send them back, for a while her lord gave up before going after some red headed merchant girl. 'I can not think of that, I have a duty,' Kagome thought as she slipped into the shadows passing some guards. She was wearing a black kimono that fitted her perfectly, showing some curves for a man to imagine.

She slipped up the tower steps using the shadows to disguise her. Reaching the top she hid behind a wall as some guards passed her. Seeing some guards at the mans door she was suppose to kill, she went behind them and knocked them out when they were about to hit the floor she caught them and lowered them silently.

Her mission: kill Tashima, he was a bad ruler, he had been stealing from the poor in his lands, taking women from their family's. He was a very evil man, as she went in the room, their was a big bed in the middle and a man with a women next to him, naked. She had to do this fast before the girl awoke. She awoke the man so he could see his killer. "Hm Tashima I'm sorry to say but its time to die," she said next to his ear then sliced his throat

Blood splattered onto her face but she didn't bother to wipe it away, instead her cold grey eyes looked at the girl that was looking at her in horror but she smirked humorlessly. "Tell anyone and your next on my list," she said coolie as she slipped out the door silently. She looked around now the fun part she couldn't leave the same way she entered so she had to look for another exit.

She ran down the hall, down the stairs she had come up and kept hiding when a guard would pass, when one was walking down the hall she didn't have anywhere to hide so she slipped into a room. She held her breath as she waited to hear their footsteps fade away. She was already on the ground floor so she could just leave threw the window in this room.

She suddenly felt a sudden chill as she began to walk to the window when she was about to jump down, a soldier had checked on his lord and saw the lord was killed. The alarms began to ring, she jumped down quickly and ran into the forest to her cat Kilala, who transformed into a big cat, they flew away.

It would take her a few days to get to her emperor so she could take her time. Kagome smirked when she got there she could have a man again she couldn't hold it off for much longer as much as she wanted to wait for her beloved Tamaki.

_

A Few Days Later

When she arrived the guards at the gate gave a nod to her as they let her pass, once inside she walked to the room where she could call out one of the pleasuring servants so they could come to her room, her favorite one was Ryu, he was a very good lover.

Once she asked for him and made sure he would wait in her room for her, she went to her lords study so she could give him her report. She knocked and waited till he said "Come in." She walked in and noticed that some of the other lords where their. After bowing she waited till he waved them off.

"My lord, I have killed Tashima as you have asked, I almost was spotted but I was fast enough to leave," she said coldly. She could never let Tamaki know how she felt, it wasn't that he was evil or anything but he was known to over exaggerate everything.

He nodded his head, something flashed in his eye but before Kagome got a chance to read it was gone. "Kagome, I have known you for many years now and my father and advisers want me to pick a Lady, sense I trust you the most I was wanting to ask you a favor and pick someone for me? Do you think you can do this?" he asked as he looked her straight in the eye, her eyes widened and she looked down and nodded her head.

While Tamaki waved his hand and told her she could leave. She left as fast as she could, trying to fight the tears that were threatening to fall. Once reaching her quarters, she let her tears dried she walked in. Ryu noticing Kagome's eyes were puffy, got up off her bed and walked to her. "What's the matter Kagome?"

Kagome said nothing but looked at Ryu, "I do not wish to speak of it, please make love to me Ryu," she said as she gentle lifted her hand to his cheek. They both had broken hearts and they both helped each other from feeling loneliness. They felt no love for each other, Kagome pulled Ryu down with her to her bed while he began to undress her.

Kagome grabbed his black locks and looked into his eyes while they both came. They never noticed the door open or a pair of violet eyes staring at the shocked seen, or when the door closed

-

To Be Continued!!!


	2. Lust or Love

Chapter. 2

Warning little Lemon

Tamaki didn't know what to do, he had anger and hatred towards the man that had laid with Kagome. He new he was one of the sex servants. He wanted to send the guards to go to her room and chop the mans head off but new he couldn't he had no reason.

The servant had done nothing wrong he was doing his job. Tamaki sighed as he laid on his bed. He could still see her as she arched her back to press her…he needed to stop he was soon to wed with one of the princesses from another land. He was holding a ball inviting all the lords and families to be here as Kagome would be his spy and tell him which was best suited.

He wanted a perfect wife to be by his side with beauty, kindness, and love. As if he wanted someone like Kagome she was strong she was a spit fire and could kill before harm came to the innocent. Tamaki got up and called a servant to call Kagome to his chambers.

He smirked he didn't have a wife now so why not enjoy the freedom while he still had a little of it. He heard a knock and went and opened the door with her red kimono hanging off her every curve. She bowed and he could see her breast brush together as she bowed deeply. "My lord you have called?"

He hated it when she had that cold face emotionless. He wanted her lusting for him as he had done for her. Knowing she could kill him but not really thinking grabbed her and slammed the door closed and pushed her against it hard. Kagome groaned at the impact and suddenly her mouth had soft lips upon her. She gasped and he used it to his advantage and entered her cavern.

Licking everywhere he let his hand roam he let them go in her kimono and brushed his thumb against her hard nipple as he let go of her mouth he traveled down and sucked on one hard, biting it she moaned and arched for more of his touch. He let go with a pop and nibbled and let his tongue roam over it. He went back up and wrapped his arms around her and she slid her legs around his torso feeling his hard erection on her core but fabric was in the way off any contact.

She whimpered as he threw her on the bed and climbed over her ripping off her clothes he bent down so his face was in her center. She shivered in excitement as he plunged a finger in her. "Ahh…Tama.." she couldn't finish before he went and licked at her pussy. She wanted this more than anything. 'But he doesn't want you…' Kagome's eyes widened as she realized what was happening. She wanted his love not lust.

'But isn't it enough that he's doing this with you…?' the voice in the back of her head asked she shook her head no pleasure was easy love blossomed into beauty. "My lord stop." she said in a quiet voice as she pushed him off and sat up trying to pull her robe back on. His eyes flashed with anger before she could register what had happened he pinned her to the bed as her robe flew back open.

"You let that servant boy see you, make love to you, and when your lord takes you, you refuse him!" he demanded before his lips crashed down with hers and bit lightly pulling back. "You are mine.." he whispered in her ear before he went to her neck and began to suck and trail his tongue on her skin. She moaned she never had felt this new sensation he kept sucking in different places of her neck.

Tamaki raised his head up to look at his marks he had made, now no one would touch what was his. He kissed her before putting his forehead against hers and whispered. "You are mine till I find my wife and future lady, I want you to come to me when you wish a man to fulfill your needs."

With that said he walked away from her and walked to the door swiftly. Looking back to her shocked face he said in a cool voice. "If I see another man upon your body, he will loose more than a head."

Before exciting he saw her raise and look at him and he said one last thing before exiting. "Get ready in a month the lord and families will arrive and you will be my spy to find the right one. Prepare Kagome" he said softly before closing the door.

This was not what Kagome had in mind, she wanted his whole being to be hers. She didn't want to be a concubine. Never but she loved him so much. His whole being why couldn't he see her love for him.

She sighed and he wanted her to look for his bride as well did he plan on lowering her status to a spy instead of his personal assassin. She began to get up and looked and saw a big mirror on the wall walking to it she noticed about five red marks marring her skin.

She had love marks on her neck and some going down, she shivered with anticipation as she recalled the events that took place. Than her head snapped up she had love marks…on her neck…that were visible for people to see and servants as well. What the hell was she going to do it took over a month to go away. 'Damit…I guess well try it my way' she thought as she smirked and walked to her room. She needed powder lots and lots of powder. 'Two can play at that game…'

______

Ani: Oky so what you think love it hate it? Wanna marry it? Well review and tell me your thoughts


End file.
